Contact
ContactBGM Contact (zs_contact) is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 3 in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Jim, I advised you before but now you had ruined all the work by yourself! If you are really the leader of Red Lizard, you shouldn't lean to one side. I couldn't do much things due to your selfish decision. Why this situation turns out like this? It is pretty bad. By who? And why? Since when it started to be wrong, it is already too late to blame each other. Don’t forget this although we are not in the same team anymore after we had decided to walk in our separate way. Soon, you will get a clear thought of knowing which decision is right and wrong. Norman has stopped in writing a letter to Jim when the guards entered and he left the house immediately after receiving an urgent report from them. Goal Survive from the Vanguard Laboratory where it is infected by a mysterious virus and you have to engage to the Panic Room. Transcripts Counter Message #Lobby 1 Opening #Lobby 2 Opening #Cylinder Explosion #Laser Hall Opening #Hanger 1 Opening #C4 Explosion #Ventilation Facility Opening #Hanger 2 Opening Game Start Area #I warned him before, but in the end... things become like this! #Can I trust your ability? No matter what, I already paid you. #I guess there is a problem in the Laboratory’s electricity since the monorail is not working. #Once you have arrived at the supply area, collect all supplies if you can! #There is an emergency medical treatment device everywhere in the Laboratory, so maintain yourself at your best condition! #The electricity has been cut. Now I allow you to destroy the facility that blocks the route! Entrance: Steel Door Open #The zombies are migrated to here. That’s very annoying! #Be careful when you walk as there is electricity overflow on the floor unless you want to be barbequed. #These zombies are quite strong. Be careful if you don’t want to become as part a part of their meal! #It was expensive to hire those researchers but my money went wasted like this... #Shoot all of them! Let’s move to the hanger! Monorail Zone 1 #This is bad. We can only move to the next zone by blocking the electricity. #We should investigate about the reason why the electricity control device in the Laboratory has a problem. #Let’s detour and head to the Electricity Control Room! Electricity Control Room Entrance #It seems like the highly-paid researchers have been killed while evacuating to the ventilation area.. #At least I don’t need to pay for their gratuity. I believe they have insurance covered. Anyway we should move now! #Destroy every electricity control device to block the electricity! Aseptic Room #Is that security door locked? Oh it can be opened. #There will be a researcher’s card key somewhere. Search it now! #Hmm, this aseptic room is so bad as I thought.. We should close this place as well. #Yes. Those dirty things need to disinfect.. Lobby #Umm. That zombie is... Yes! It’s the 'Siege'-type as I read from the record! #Use the large space to fight against zombie wisely! Laboratory Room #The electricity has been cut off so the door doesn’t work properly. #If you destroy all the four cylinders that contain Zombie Virus, the entrance door will open! #Announcement: A poisonous gas has been activated! Researchers, you should evacuate now! #Have you exercised CBR training before? Wear your gas mask and evacuate from here as soon as possible! #This entrance door has locked.. You should destroy all the cylinders like what you did just now! #This time the cylinders don’t look easy to destroy due to its thick-glass wall. #Destroy it using a cylinder explosive device. Do it right now! Raiser Defense Room #The device didn't betrayed us. It works very well.. #A laser defense system that has been prepared for an emergency situation is in operation now! #You will be barbequed if you touched the laser, so watch it out! Monorail Zone 2 #Umm.. It’s here again? I can’t find the way out. #Let’s secure a shortcut for an emergency case! #Listen to me, those soldiers who will join from the back line. #I will open the shortcut, so look at the coordinate to join us! #Fine. Now, we should move to the missile hanger to secure the escape route. Hurry up! Missile Hangar Entrance #I heard that the engineers have been infected from this place. #I don’t need anyone who has been infected with the virus so kill everyone! #Don’t hesitate and remove all of them! #We delayed too much time here. Let’s work together to remove them quickly! #Target at the head! I don’t believe your shooting skill is bad like this. Ventilation Facility Passage #This way is blocked! Hmm, this is not good. #You are quite skillful! At least, I don't feel that bad for paying you just for that! #Let’s go through the large ventilation facility. Plant the bomb. #I hope we are in the right track. #Don’t relax yourself yet! You can die anytime once you relax your mind! #I wonder what kind of Zim's decision that would make in such situation. #I guess he had made a wrong choice and the situation becomes even worse. Ventilation Facility #This place looks safe. #The operating ventilation device’s temperature is high! Watch out and try not to burn yourself! #We can make use of the strong wind from the ventilation device to fly and escape from the zombies. #The gas leaked from this place. This place might be the beginning of everything. #We have some difficulty in moving due to the strong wind from the extractor fan. Let’s quickly move to the opposite direction of the wind! #Darn it! What is this?! Zombie dogs?! #They did not take care of those guard dogs. #They can also spread the Zombie Virus. Kill all of them! #They are not the guard dogs anymore and they had became monsters now! Don’t look down on their ability! Runaway #We can escape from here once we passed this place and go to the aviation shed to take the Osprey. Hurry up! Aviation Shed #Hey! Stop there! #How dare you leave your Assistant Chief of Operations behind!? I will definitely find you to take on the revenge. #Don’t swing your emotions. Let’s move to the panic room, everyone. We can open the entrance of the panic room by destroying all the security turrets in the aviation shed. #Yes.. I forgot about AFC.. #I will request for support to AFC in the panic room. Boss Room #AFC, this is Vanguard's Assistant Chief of Operations. #The Laboratory is almost occupied by the zombies. #I request for immediate support! Over?! #AFC! Answer me! #The communication strength is bad. #Oops.. The new Titan is also infected! #It’s great. We would able to use it as a living weapon. #Oh yeah, this is not the right time. I don’t think this will be easy to deal with it. Please be prepared, everyone! #That type is specialized in melee attack! #That type is specialised in long-range attack! #Did we manage to defeat all of them? Now, we can take some breathe and wait for the Rescue Team to save us. #Be careful! They are trying to attack together! #Darn it! They are calling for the other zombies again! Reward In this map, the player will face Fallen Titan as the boss. Defeat him to receive Confidential Weapons Document No.1 item (Note: this item cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). For the first time, this map introduces Norman as guilding NPC. Release date Contact was released Balrog-V on: *South Korea, Taiwan/Hong Kong, China and Japanese servers. Contact 'was released Balrog-IX on: *Singapore/Malaysia server. '''Contact '''was released Balrog-III on: *Indonesia server. Tips *You will recover your HP when you're at the front of the medical treatment device by pressing 'E' keyboard button. *There is a high-voltage leak detected in the middle of the monorail. Watch out where you are moving. *The entrance door will open once you destroyed all the four cylinders. *Activate the cylinder explosion device in both sides. *You will receive damage due to the high-heat if you go closer to the ventilation device. *The entrance of panic room will open once you destroyed all 6 turrets. *In Round 1 it is recommended to use weapon with high magazine as many zombie will appear and the path is small and narrow. Gallery Loadingbg zs contact.png|Loading background contact.jpg|Korea wallpaper img_contact.jpg|Wallpaper 20121004ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Contact_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster img_event_01.jpg|Korea poster 1381194442_incso_20131007_20131008_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Official Screenshots 1381193666_zs_contact_02.jpg Ctc_dtt.png 1381193626_zs_contact_03.jpg File:Contact_offss12.png File:Contact_ofss2.png File:Contact_offss3.png File:Contact_offss6.png File:Contact_offss4.png File:Contact_offss9.png File:Contact_offss1.png File:Contact_offss5.png File:Contact_offss8.png File:Contact_offss7.png File:Contact_offss11.png File:Contact_offss10.png How many times have you defeated the Fallen Titan? Never 1 2 ~ 5 6 ~ 10 11 ~ 25 26 ~ 50 51 ~ 99 100+ Trivia *The medical treatment does not use the ''Half-Life one. It just revert the value of trigger_hurt to negative value. *The player can use the medical treatment by pressing the "E" button for the first time. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, the picture of Norman does not appear in game. This is caused by missing Norman image on the game files. However, this was fixed in the next update. *Upon reaching the boss, two Ganymedes will appear but one of them will drop dead. *You can avoid being pushed upward because of the big fans by holding Balrog-IX 's Charging System. This bug has been fixed. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, sometimes, this map gets a bug where the gate (which players come in to boss room) does not close in round 2. Players can use this bug to defeat the boss easier because it cannot go through the next gate. This bug is rare and have not been fixed yet. *There is a bug where player can fly for few seconds in boss round. See also Zombie Scenario: Season 3: *Chapter One: '''Contact *Chapter Two: Behind *Chapter Three: Threat *Final Chapter: Panic Room External Link *Korea Website Category:Maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps